


Little Vixen

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fille Fatale, Identity Reveal, Lolita, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Nymphet, Seduction, Underage - Freeform, Volpimoth, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lila Rossi knows. And she wants to experience it to the extreme.





	Little Vixen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilaRosSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaRosSin/gifts).



> So, I figured this fandom really needed a Volpimoth/Gabrilila story. Lila is manipulative and knows no bounds. Gabriel is one of the most powerful men on earth. Mix and shake together.

“Mr. Agreste?”

He recognized the girl on both accounts. She was a classmate of Adrien, a recent newcomer, for one. Nathalie had reminded him that Adrien would be having classmates for joint study.

As Hawk Moth, however, that girl was recognizable to him as one of Ladybug’s most hated opponents. Volpina. Chameleon. That girl’s feistiness caught his mind the first time he encountered it. Which is why he would not rebuff her, immediately.

“Yes, Miss… ?”

Ah, but he knew the answer to that already. He just couldn’t act like he did.

“Rossi. Lila Rossi.”

“What business do you have addressing me?”

He bluntly went heads on at her audacity.

“A proposal of sorts, if I may.”

_ And she doubles down on it.  _ He got angry.

“What on earth makes you think you’re even remotely fit for such?”

He noted a smile spreading across her face. It looked like she wasn’t unprepared at all.

“Now, now Mr. Agreste. Some opportunities are like pretty butterflies, you want to capture them before they flutter away in the wind.”

He looked at her with considerable disbelief.

“You know, not all residents of Paris are idiots. I recognize your voice now and I know who you are. We’ve apparently shared a few…  _ intimate _ … experiences.”

He didn’t even shudder. The thought of this girl being so resourceful actually sent little shivers of delight through him. Could she be the one to finally topple Ladybug from her pedestal?

He turned towards her.

“What do you think you, a harmless little girl, can do to beat Ladybug?”

“She’s likely a girl my age too. And yet you can’t beat her. But together, she’s no match for us. That is, if you can handle me.”

_ That takes a lot of nerve, to mock me like that,  _ He thought.  _ I probably wasn’t wrong about this girl. _

“Oh, is that so, my dear Volpina?”

The masks were now dropped, but he had a strong feeling his silvery one would make a coming, real soon.

“You haven’t seen my power to the full extent yet, Hawk Moth.” she said. “I could ruin you at this very moment by revealing your identity to the world, but… I like you. And I like what you can bring out of me, once you set your mind to it.”

He looked at her from above. There was something sassy about her being cocky as hell and so arrogant. And then, she did have a proverbial noose around his neck for her to yank. Her olive eyes had a playful look, her lips smirking just a little.

“Name your proposal then, little lady.”

“Woe to you, my Princess, when I come. I will kiss you quite red and feed you till you are plump. And if you are forward, you shall see who is the stronger, a gentle little girl who doesn't eat enough, or a big wild man who has cocaine in his body.”

He knew that infamous Freud quote too. He looked at her, anxious for her to continue.

“Your son is but a fool and a shadow of his father, the one wielding true power. Akumatize me… if you can. Conquer your way to freedom and domination through this gentle little girl.”

She let her vest fall to the floor and slowly set aside the straps of her bra.

“Or else… this girl shall be your downfall.”

_ If she’s leaving me with no choice… I might as well enjoy this. _

He surveyed her intently. Despite being quite pretty, the way she looked right now did not matter the least bit. Nooroo’s powers could fix that in any way he liked. In fact, this very outburst of lustful emotions she was having, would be intriguing to explore with an Akuma. A direct peering into her mind and soul, a battle of mental power with this little one showing so much maturity and such intensity.

He found himself licking his lips at the thought.

“Not here though. Let us go to my shrine, then.”

He grabbed her hand as he led her through his secret passageway to the dark hall, watching her marvel at the sight.

“Such beautiful butterflies, just waiting for their turn oh so peacefully.” He watched her crouch and look closely into one of them. “Would you be the lucky one, then?”

“There’s one very special butterfly here, though. Nooroo, would you show yourself to our guest, so she can see how a Kwami looks like?”

At his request, Nooroo came out of his hiding place and hovered in front of her, his appearance drawing a bemused look and a boop on the Kwami’s nose.

“Such little creature, such incredible power… I wonder how it would feel when I grab hold of Ladybug’s Kwami.”

He chuckled as he saw Nooroo pale and shudder at the girl’s words.

_ Even Nooroo is afraid of her. _

“Are you ready then, oh little girl?” He said, eyeing her response.

“Not yet, Mr Agreste.” was the reply. She undid her bra, letting it fall through her shirt to the floor. “This kind of…  _ intimate _ … moment, needs preparation. Won’t you agree?”

He watched as she loosened up the knot of her romper, allowing more of her body to show.

“We also need an appropriate item for the akumatization, which I have already prepared.”

He watched her reach out for her pocket, pulling out a wrapped small lollipop, just the right size to be fully put into her mouth. He wasn’t surprised when she unwrapped it and rolled the red candy inside her mouth, her tongue caressing it softly then changed to sucking motions.

“Yes, this should do.”

“Indeed, you were quite the vixen, little one” he said, evoking a fond memory.

“You’ve seen but the slightest glimpse of it, Mr. Agreste.”

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

His purple suit materialized, as did his silvery mask. He couldn’t help but see how delighted Lila was at the sight, removing her lollipop.

“Just like I remembered you, In every little bit of detail. Big man, don’t tell me you’ve planned to take advantage of an innocent little girl, have you?”

“I’ll answer that as soon as I see an innocent one, Miss Rossi.”

He opened his palm and in a moment, a white butterfly landed in it. A second later it was infused with dark energy, flapping its wings gently as it made way towards Lila’s lollipop. It quickly found its way and the butterfly mask outline adorned her face.

“Hawk Moth, I am Lila Rossi. Shouldn’t you have picked someone you could handle?”

He smiled with delight. Akumatizations were always a favorite and this was a one-of-a-kind experience to savor.

“You’re aware that your childish lust can easily be turned against you, aren’t you?” he teased her.

“Ah, but would you have the guts to do that, Hawk Moth? Feeling manly enough?”

“Not everyone answers to the name of  _ Humbert Humbert _ , young miss. Or should I name you,  _ Nymphet _ ?”

“My my, Mr. Agreste. Isn’t that a bit  _ premature _ for you? I really thought you could hold yourself much longer at my presence.”

He got a real kick out of that one. There she was, on the verge of being akumatized, still taunting him. He sent a bout of shock over the mental link, watching her embrace the pain with delight.

“Now you’re finally being serious, Hawk Moth. Show me! Show me what you’ve got!”

A strange sensation caught up to him. It was as if someone was wrapping him in very fine silky cloth.

_ She is manipulating the link herself! But how? _

Every one of his senses was now attacked. He could imagine a gentle scent of perfume in his nose. A whisper in his ear. A kind of warm wetness at his earlobe, akin to the gentle touch of a tongue. This was quickly followed by a taste of sweet lips on his.

_ That girl is a demon in disguise. But I can still overpower her. _

He quickly caught up with her technique and decided to reflect in kind. He was rewarded by the sound of panting from the girl in front of him.

“It appears that you are still quite inexperienced, Miss Rossi.” he chuckled

“That… *pant* will soon… *pant* change, Hawk Moth…”

He shot another jolt of pain through her and she squealed.

“You are a fast learner though…”

“I chose… *pant* the best teacher…”

He knew she could barely hold herself now. It was time. He visualized her akumatized form as he realized she was actually sharing the experience with him, determining her own choice over the matter, something no victim has ever done before. 

“ _ Succubus. _ It’s time to show the whole world, especially Ladybug and Chat Noir, what you’ve just learned.”

The purple-black mist finally cleared, to show an adult version of Lila wearing nothing but a red sports bra and hotpants. Olive eyes, Chestnut hair with two bangs, all grown up and ready. Two tiny red horns and a short pointed red tail completed the look.

 

A succubus, indeed.


End file.
